


Fight, flight, or fuck?

by ficfucker



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Mad Max - Freeform, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, it's just porn yo, no gender in the wasteland, traditional sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: wanted to write some more Nux/Max stuff since so little seems to exist and decided to make Nux trans masculine since i, too, am a trans man!





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Max did not know what Nux’s full intentions were. He would sneak up behind Max and provoke him, swing his arms around him or steal his jacket or try to grab the wheel while driving. It seemed like normal, aggressive War Boy behaviour, but, when confronted, Nux would melt and become seemingly submissive, pulled into himself as soon as Max laid a finger on him for his actions. It was never directly said. No “this is for sexual kicks”, but Nux got a certain look about him and it unsettled Max.

At this point, Max wondered if Nux was trying to fight him or get him to fuck him; it was hard to tell the difference. Did War Boys even know what sex was? Max assumed Immortan had rendered them sexless, no point in breeding pups if only Joe’s blood was passed to his wives, but instinct could be powerful in animalistic communities. It wasn’t hard to imagine War Boys giving each other uneducated, meaningless handjobs just because the outcome made them shine, unaware of what the act really was.

Max was over it. He didn’t want to picture some white clay powder covered orgy in a garage in the Citadel. Nux was paired with him so he’d handle it himself, whether sex or thoughtless hostility.

The two were seated at a fire Max had constructed for the night, opposite to each other and sitting on turned over tires, roasting the small skins of lizards speared through sticks. Nux was characteristically telling a story about some dumb shit him and Slit and whoever the fuck else had done once upon a time when they were pups; Max was half-listening to the kid as he rambled on about drinking coolant.

“An’ Slit, he was sayin’ how I-” Nux cut himself off mid-sentence to spring up and scramble to the sand, grabbing at a lizard he had noticed shuffling by. “Got it, got it, got it!” he yelped, sitting up on his knees with the little bugger wriggling between his fingers. He was positioned in front of Max, having circled halfway around the fire; Nux blinked up at him.

Max squinted before pulling his stick to his chest to peel the crisp of his lizard off and eat it.

Instead, Nux reached his long fingers up and plucked it from Max, shoving the skin into his mouth and chewing widely, grinning as little flakes fell from his chin. He was smug as all hell, back to his antics of bothering his former blood donor.

This time, Max reacted fully. He stood and palmed his hand to Nux’s throat, throwing him off balance so the War Boy bent at the hips and nearly toppled to his side, away from the fire. Max lurched forward and put his weight behind it so Nux landed back, hitting the sand hard with Max on top of him, still holding his throat. Nux wriggled wildly, like he hadn’t thought Max would actually do something in response to the bastard behaviour.

But Nux hadn’t pulled into himself. Not yet. He smiled hard, baring teeth, then sucked in and spit into Max’s face, barely missing his eyes.

Max reared, but didn’t let go of the boy's’ throat. He yanked Nux forward and slammed him against the sand again, Nux’s head snapping back as he tried to choke out a breath. His blue eyes were wide and lolled slightly to the side so Max stopped, sitting up on the boys stomach to wipe the spit away with his free hand, grumbling to himself.

There was a kind of silence - only broken by the fire crackle some odd feet to their left and the ragged breathing of them both - and Nux began to squirm.

“Off,” he hissed, his voice desperate. “Get off ‘a me.”

Max glared down at him and shifted his position over the boy so his legs straddled either sides of his slender hips, then pinned his arms over his head, not breaking eye contact.

Something turned in Nux and his expression changed to pitiful, pressing his head to his shoulder to look away, still squirming but with a lot less vigor. This was his oddly submissive state, when he tried to separate from Max in a way that suggested sexual intent.

And then: a thrust.

Nux raised his hips so his groin pressed against Max’s, grinding through his pants before lowering himself, face still buried in the crook of his shoulder. Max huffed and grit his teeth. It had caught him by surprise and he hated the electric feeling it had shuddered through him, an almost foreign feeling of excitement.

Max moved his hand from Nux’s throat to the Boy’s head and forced him to look at him, leaned himself down so they were nose to nose. He wanted to ravish the kid, punish him for being a brat, bend him over and mount him then and there, but he considered that Nux might not even know what kissing was. Oh well.

Max pressed his mouth to Nux’s scarred lips, trying to go slow so the boy would catch on, but Max was worked up and inconsiderate, biting and using tongue, getting Nux to whimper beneath him. Max ran his teeth over Nux’s tongue and it pulled a moan from Nux, into Max’s mouth, his skin hot as burning metal.

Pulling away for a moment, Max studied Nux’s face, the look of surprise, of unknown desire, the pink color rising to his lips, the tint of blush on his cheeks, the roundness of his blue, blue eyes. As War Boys went, he was nice to look at.

“Is this the intent?” Max asked. “To fuck?”

“Mate with superiors,” Nux answered, shy but very solemn, as if the act was of work and not pleasure (or punishment).

Max was still considering what he had said, wondering if Immortan had taught him that or if the instinct was natural, when Nux tried to push his mouth up, half slacked. An attempt at a kiss, it seemed, but he was lost without Max’s guidance. He took pity, kissed the War Boy full on the mouth so he writhed with a moan, suddenly aware again of his arousal.

Nux tried to yank his arms away, but Max had a firm grip on his wrists, digging his nails into the white, white skin and leaving crescent moons behind. Max trailed his mouth down to Nux’s neck and bit hard, getting the boy to kick his legs and raise his hips to Max again, grinding him in desperation. He was a mess; all the teasing and pranks had to have been leading to this if Nux was so easily aroused, so easily flustered.

Now came the real torture.

Max let go of Nux and stood, saying, “On yer feet,” in a commanding tone, to which Nux shuffled up obediently, his back pressed to the wall of flat, smooth rock.

With a certain bit of force, Max began to undo all of Nux’s belt buckles, systemically sliding them out of their loops and letting them fall to a pile of snakes in the sand, his mouth working hickies to Nux’s chest. The last belt came loose and Nux made a low sound, grabbing Max’s wrist as he tried to work his hands into Nux’s black canvas pants.

“Can’t get shy now, boy,” Max rumbled. He wrestled out of Nux’s grip and pressed his palm to Nux’s lower stomach, silently trying to will his permission. Max wanted to fuck him  
senseless, but wasn’t savage enough to rape a War Boy, so he lead his fingers down to the waist of Nux’s pants.

A small, shy moan slipped from Nux’s mouth and Max took it as permission and didn’t hesitate to unbutton his fly, working the thick pants down. Max had his face pressed to Nux’s neck, leaving sloppy kisses on the paleness of his skin, and when he put his palm to Nux’s crotch his eyebrows quirked and he pulled away.

At first Max thought that maybe Immortan Joe had castrated all the War Boys, chopped their cocks clean off so they couldn’t mate with anyone, before Max realized what he was touching; it was a clit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first work so feedback/comments are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had planned to post a chapter monthly but i got too excited so here's something early !

Nux was practically shaking out of his body and Max didn’t know what to say (did he ever) so he muttered, quizzically, “Ma’am? I… War Boy or…?”

Chest puffing out, Nux tightened his jaw. “War Boy,” he spit in an attempt to assert himself despite the jiggle of his thighs. “IV for male blood, flat chest very young,” he continued in chopped words.

Max didn’t completely understand, but got the concept of it; born female and transitioned to male through blood donors and what Max assumed would have been a very painful surgery on his chest performed by an Organic. “Ah,” Max grunted. Nothing had changed for him. Nux not having a cock was… different, but anything went in the Wasteland and at the moment, his boner was pulsing against the strap of his pants. What had changed, however, was sexual dynamic.

Instead of roughly jerking Nux off, Max knelt and trailed kisses up his thighs, his stubble rough in the spots where his cheek pressed to Nux. Little words of blessing and praise dribbled from Nux’s lips as his hand took up place tangled in Max’s hair, whispering “chrome” and “shine” and “historic” in a soft, strained voice. As soon as Max’s tongue touched against Nux’s clit, a moan erupted from him and his hands swung up to his mouth to stifle it, biting at his own knuckle as his hips rocked back and forth in tight, hesitant thrusts.

“G-Glory, Bloodbag,” he whined between fingers when Max opened his mouth and began to lap his tongue in long stripes.

Max continued this for a few minutes, sucking Nux’s large clit and circling it with his tongue, treating it similar to a male cock, trying to find Nux’s most sensitive spots, his eyes glanced up to watch the War Boy squirm, blush, practically lose his mind over being eaten out. But once Nux tensed his thighs and his clit throbbed on Max’s tongue, whimpering “fuck fuck, oh Max,” he pulled away, licking his lips, and Nux slumped, not yet having cum. Nux glanced down at Max, completely desperate beyond belief, his eyebrows creased in what seemed to be disappointment.

“F-Fuck,” Nux breathed out, going to reach his hand down between his legs and finish himself off on his own.

Max intervened and pressed his front to Nux’s, moving his hand out of the way, forcing his mouth open to slide his tongue into Nux’s mouth. He rutted his hard on against Nux, drawing out a breathy moan that formed a pit in Max’s stomach, torn between wanting to be rough and mean, and wanting to be more traditional.

Fuck it. Nux was a War Boy. He was going to be treated like one.

Max hastily undid his pants and his erection popped upwards as soon as he was nude, aroused enough to be pointed towards his belly button. Nux made a noise at the sight, trying desperately not to look away with embarrassment. Lifting him by the under arms, Max pinned Nux to the rock formation they were against and slowly rubbed his cock to his entrance, the boy reacting with a hard bite to Max’s shoulder.

Without notice, Max thrust in and Nux groaned deeply, scrambling to throw his arms around Max, tensing his thighs on impulse but slowly relaxing them. Max stood there like that for a moment, holding Nux in place as he panted, gauging to see if the War Boy was reacting well to the situation.

“P-Please,” Nux whimpered, too much pride in his voice to be desperate. He tightened around Max’s shaft and leaned his head back, enough of an invitation to continue.

Max pounded him ruthlessly, forcing his cock in and out of Nux while the boy moaned wildly, digging his nails into Max’s jacket, leaving marks, his thighs straddled to Max’s hips. “F-f-fuck,” was the most Nux could get out, broken between ruts. Electricity shot through Nux’s body, wanting to go limp with pleasure while Max cannibalized his neck.

“Good,” Max managed out, to approve of the moment but also, in his own, single-worded way, reassure Nux that it was in fact, good.

The boy had picked up on kissing and enjoyed it, forcing his mouth over Max’s, too rough, too much tongue then too many teeth, but it was all passion. Compared to his neck, the hotness of his sweaty skin, Nux’s mouth felt cold, lips cool and sweet. Little sounds escaped both of them, a grunt or moan, digging teeth over tongue, a shiver of skin in already shaking hands, eager, virgin to each other.

“Please, ah-” Nux moved his hand down between the two and rubbed the tip of his clit with the pad of his thumb in circular motions, jerking himself off while Max rutted into him. “Glory,” he whispered, almost dreamy, “Glory… deeper…”

Max was near silent. He never was a vocal man, but in the heat of the moment he only made guttural noises, something close to an animal. He just focused on pleasuring the boy, pleasuring himself. Then thinking about Nux spitting into his face, eating his food, stealing his jacket, knocking over guzzoline; enough to make Max thrust harder, grunt a little, resist from strangling him.

Once Nux started to sputter the words “shine” and “chrome” again in a string of mismatched sentences, Max assumed it meant he was close to cumming; he was too, cock throbbing and slick with pre that dripped onto Nux’s thighs, so he readjusted a little, hitching Nux up at a higher position so his shaft slid the entire length in.

A deep groan rose from Nux in response and he went limp, leaning his head back, his adam’s apple moving up and down distinctly in his throat as Max’s name spilled out of him, “F-Fuck, Max, o-oh God, please, Max,” waves of pleasure washing over him as he finished. His thighs shuddered, clenched, then relaxed, a dreamy smile playing on his lips as he half opened his eyes.

Max slowed his thrusts then groaned, urging his mouth to Nux’s, biting on his bottom lip as he came, filling Nux until his cum dribbled out of the boy in sticky rivers of white.

“G-Good boy,” Max shuddered out, “War Boy…” Nux nuzzled himself against Max, slumped into his arms, tired and heavy with the weight of the world.

“Superior,” he murmured as Max slid out and settled on the ground so he was holding Nux in his arms, lanky as all hell, warm, heart rate still high.

“Mhm,” came the response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incredibly late and disappointingly short chapter this time you guys :(( feedback is more than welcome since i'm not too pleased with this one; thank you for your patience and i hope you enjoy regardless !

Max woke in his rig with Nux sprawled on top of him, loose as yarn, still sleeping. Both men were shirtless with pants on but only half buckled, disheveled, hickies staining Nux’s neck and claw marks etched into Max’s back, between the ridges of his shoulder blades. The sun was just creeping over the horizon and Max watched how the light slid over Nux’s face, semi-silhouetted from the angle his head rested.

Something was stuck. Max kept considering what Nux had said: “Mate with superiors.” Had higher ranking War Boys taught him that, like Slit? And mercy, what made Max a ‘superior’ of all a sudden? Wasn’t he supposed to be some shit-brained feral pulled from the sand? 

It didn’t seem like an easy question to pose and Max lacked social graces to begin with, so bringing up the logic of mating within a paramilitary structured community was near impossible for him. Lying there, watching the boy breathe shallowly as he slept, Max hoped Nux would somehow mention it, to quell his silent curiosity.

Nux came to with a yawn and stretch, similar to a domestic cat, and blinked up at Max, pausing for a moment before slithering off him, sitting upright in the passenger seat. He rubbed the top of his head, scratched behind his ear, went to buckle his pants properly. 

Max exhaled out his nose and started his rig. He made a sound in attempt to initiate conversation.

In response, Nux kind of quirked his head, letting out another yawn. “We should have lizards for supper again tonight,” he mumble, voice thick with sleep.   
Mercy, the kid was already thinking about food, of all things. Max muttered something along  
the lines of agreement and they drove awhile in silence, Nux daydreaming about dinner and Max still pondering the sexual dynamics of a trans masculine War Boy. 

 

Around midday, with the sun hanging like an egg yolk above the two, Max and Nux had found a nice bend behind a plateau where they got out to stretch their legs and turn over rocks in hopes of finding something they could eat. Nux practically crawled around on his stomach with his nose in the sand while Max leaned against his rig, taking off his leg brace and flexing at the knee. It was stiff and a dull pain ached all the way up to his thigh. 

Max had just rested his head back, closing his eyes, when Nux flopped down by his side and held out a handful of mealworms, offering them to his donor. “Never seen these before,” Nux commented as Max looked down at the bugs wriggling around in his palm. 

They were tasteless for the most part, similar to acorn meat, but even more mild. 

Nux ate with his mouth open, as usual, little bits of worm stuck between his teeth, focused only on that, chomping down insects, until he noticed Max’s leg brace in the sand. He sprawled over Max’s lap to grab it and laid like that.

“Ain’t yers,” Max growled.

Nux rolled himself over so he was on Max’s left, still holding the brace, and put a hand on Max’s bad knee. Max tensed and glared at the War Boy. A smile slid into Nux’s lips and he splayed himself on his stomach so his head rested on Max’s thigh, glancing up at him as he nuzzled his face to Max’s leg. 

“Don’t run like chrome no more, huh?” Nux asked.

A white line twitched hard in Max’s jaw. “Naw.” 

The War Boy placed a small, light kiss on the ferals knee, then one on his upper thigh, eyes still tilted upwards to gauge a reaction in case he overstepped any boundaries; as if he cared about Max lashing out at him, he had been trying at it for weeks. 

Max put his hand to the back of Nux’s head, anchoring him where he was, forcing him to look away, before asking, “What makes me a superior?” 

Nux paused, still holding the knee brace in his hands, slender pale fingers curled around the silver metal. “Universal blood. Make strong pups.” 

Of all answers he was expecting, Max wasn’t ready for that one. With testosterone rich blood, could Nux even bare children? 

“You mate other War Boys?” 

Nux went stiff, as if the question was tangible and sharp. “Slit… Ace… Older boys. Better rank. All looking for that feelin’ of shine.” He licked his lips. “Never made pups.”  
Max nodded and let the kid go, half pushing him off him. “Get up. Time to go.” 

Nux slunk back and handed Max his brace before slithering away to his side of the rig, as if ashamed to have admitted his previous sexual experience, probably somewhat comparing himself to the females he had never met, but was inherently treated as. Max pitied him, shrugged off the sentiment, and secured his brace before slipping back into the driver’s seat.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so feedback/comments are welcome. the next chapter is already finished so if traction/response is positive i will post earlier than planned ! scheduled chapter update: October 1st


End file.
